


Sleepover

by Circuit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day 1: First/Milestone, F/M, ShumakoWeek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circuit/pseuds/Circuit
Summary: Makoto and Ren both learn something new of their partner when they share a bed for the night. Something that makes sleeping a bit less easy than they hoped.Written for Shumako Week 2019's Day 1 Prompt: First/Milestones.





	Sleepover

There were a lot of new experiences that come with a relationship. Their first kiss, their first date, their first time studying together, their first time _studying_ together. But tonight was the one Makoto had the most anxiety towards. Or was it anticipation? Whatever it was, she desperately searched Ren’s face using the streetlights from outside to see if he held the same feeling.

“Makoto?”

“Hm?” Makoto blinked. “What is it?”

“How long do you plan on just staring at me?” Ren asked with a slight chuckle. "Come on, it'll be warmer under the blankets than by the heater."

“Ah, s-sorry!” Makoto said, nervously setting her overnight bag down and climbing into the bed beside Ren. “I was spacing out, I suppose…”

“You feeling okay?” Ren asked, gently brushing her cheek.

“I’m so nervous…” Makoto admitted. “I… I don’t even know why, we’ve been far more… intimate before, but this…”

“Maybe that’s why? It’s so normal compared to everything else?”

“I hope that we aren’t becoming that out of touch,” Makoto said, giving a slight scoff of a laugh. “But maybe you’re right. This is normal. What couples go through everyday. And I feel so out of my element!” She shook her head and leaned into him as he pulled the covers up. “My heart is racing, I’m not sure I’ll even be able to sleep…”

“My heart is racing, too,” Ren whispered, pulling Makoto closer, so that she was leaning against his chest. “See?”

Makoto lay there, listening to his heartbeat for a few moments before giggling. “It’s reassuring to know I’m not alone in this…”

“Well, we are sleeping together, so… obviously you’re not alone.”

Makoto groaned. “Haha, yes. Obviously.”

Ren chuckled and gave Makoto’s forehead a kiss. “Let’s try and sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Makoto agreed, giving a slight yawn as she closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Ren.”

“Goodnight…”

With those last words between each other, the two of them cuddled up beneath the blankets, working to slow their breathing in the hopes of a peaceful sleep.

~~~

Ren Amamiya snores.

Makoto’s heart had long since stopped racing and her eyelids felt heavy. She squirmed slightly in Ren’s grip as another loud rumble slipped out.

“Ren…” Makoto gave an exhausted moan and forced her eyes open a crack, staring up at his snoozing face, watching his facial movements as another snore slipped out.

She rolled slightly in his grip to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The streetlights from outside illuminating enough for her to make out the beams above them. She let out a yawn, blinking a few times, before her eyes started to drift shut again in the relative quiet. None of the normal traffic sounds she’s used to back in her bedroom. Just her and-

“Zzz…” A rather gravelly hum slipped out of Ren’s mouth, causing Makoto’s eyes to shoot open again.

“Come on, Ren…” Makoto pulled her arms free to drag her hands over her face. Slowly, she glanced at Ren as he continued to obliviously snore away. _Has he always been a snorer? Or is the environment of this attic affecting his sinuses?_

Another snore slipped out that Makoto could feel shake the bed slightly.

_There is no way this is a healthy environment for him… And how does Morgana sleep through this, actually? Does he maybe get most of his sleeping done while we’re all in class?_

Another snore.

Makoto huffed, pressing her hands over her ears. _I can already feel sick from lack of sleep…_ She rolled again onto her side, her back to Ren, and stared blankly out at his room, her eyes drifting over the vague shapes she could see.

She fumbled her hand down towards her overnight bag, searching for her phone to check the time when she felt a couple of familiar nubs.

Her eyes widened slightly and, as carefully as she could, she pried herself from Ren’s grip to better reach them and take them up close in her hands. The earplugs she’d wear whenever the traffic near her apartment got too bad.

_Oh thank goodness…_ Makoto let out a soft sigh of relief. The lack of external noise made her forget all about them. As Ren continued to snore away, Makoto fitted the earplugs into her ears and held her breath. She could still faintly hear him, but it came to her as pleasant white noise instead of jarringly loud growls.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Makoto put her bag back down, rolled over to face Ren again, and gleefully nuzzled up to him, her eyes sliding shut to the rhythmic movements of his chest as he snored away, practically unheard. Finally, peaceful sleep...

~~~

Makoto Niijima drools.

Ren gave an uncomfortable squirm as he was roused from his sleep. He blearily stared up at the ceiling, slowly letting his senses return to him. Some unpleasant sensation woke him up. Was Makoto having restless sleep?

He shifted his left arm slightly from where it was wrapped around her. No, she didn’t seem to be moving at all. Aside from her gentle breathing, anyway. Then what was-

His chest felt rather damp.

Taking care not to disturb Makoto’s slumber, Ren shifted slightly to look at her better in the dim light from the streetlamp outside.

Her lips were parted slightly as she snoozed, a noticeable trail of saliva dripping from it and forming a puddle on Ren’s shoulder.

_Drooling…?_ Ren looked away, a faint blush on his face. It seemed so unlike her usual projected maturity. Then again, it’s not like she’s in control of herself while asleep. He let out a sigh as Makoto subconsciously smacked her lips together, the wet sound making Ren squirm. It’d be cute if it wasn’t soaking his shoulder while he was trying to sleep. The moisture seemed to act like a magnet for the cold winter air that permeated the room.

He shuddered a little and closed his eyes in thought. _Okay, how can I get her mouth away from me. Roll her over onto her back?_

It seemed as soon as the thought occurred to him, his lover’s body snuggled up tighter with him, as if afraid to let any space form between them. 

_Great, she’s a cuddler in her sleep. I mean, it is great, but just… why now, Makoto?_

Ren let out a groan, opening his eyes again to try and look around. Is there any cloth he could slip under her open mouth to catch the dribble?

Feeling around near his head led to him grabbing his nightshirt; he had chosen not to wear in case Makoto shifted too much in her sleep, not wanting to risk getting tangled up in it.

Carefully lifting her face up, Ren folded the shirt up and slid it under her cheek as a makeshift pillow. He stared for a moment as he settled Makoto back down, letting out a soft sigh of relief when she didn’t stir. Pulling her close into a tight hug, Ren settled back down and closed his eyes, a final yawn escaping his lips as slumber once again claimed him. Finally, peaceful sleep…

~~~

The faint scent of coffee brewing downstairs, coupled with the early morning sunlight beginning to shine through the window roused Makoto from her sleep. Carefully, she opened one of her eyes in a squint, glancing at Ren’s face. His eyes were closed.

Letting out a silent breath of relief, Makoto carefully sat up and pulled the earplugs out, dropping them back down into her bag.

At the sensation of Makoto sitting up, Ren’s eyes opened in a squint. Letting out a silent breath of relief that her back was currently toward him, Ren grabbed the shirt he had used as a buffer between Makoto’s drool and his skin, and tossed it back behind the bed, closing his eyes again once Makoto quietly settled back down.

“Ren?” Makoto asked softly.

Ren’s eyes slowly opened, his grey finding Makoto’s red. “...morning, Makoto.”

“Good morning…” Makoto whispered, giving a small smile.

Ren returned the smile, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Makoto’s. “How did you sleep?”

Makoto paused for a fraction of a second. _Should I mention he snores…? I feel like that’d ruin the mood, but it might be a health concern… Well, I suppose if it does become a problem, Morgana would bring it up with him For now…_ “...very well, thank you. How about you?”

Ren closed his eyes. _She probably already knows she drools in her sleep. I doubt she wouldn’t notice a damp pillow in the morning. I can’t humiliate her by mentioning it._ “No complaints from me.”

“I’m glad,” Makoto said, closing her eyes as well. _Someday I may need to tell him. But for now…_

Ren pulled Makoto in tighter. _...I’ll let her have this perfect illusion._


End file.
